ben 10 the vampire adventure
by ghostbusterfanko
Summary: 11 year old ben needs a babysitter and erica and sarha are going to babysit ben and there vampires but there old villan from the past is back from the grave to get sarha back because he is still in love with sarha but the 2 vampire girls are going to get some help defeating the creature with the help of ben tennyson and ethan and benny is not going to be in the story.
1. Chapter 1

ben vs jessie part 1

friday bellwood middle school 12:30 pm it was lunch time and ben and gwen was getting lunch. gwen have you herd about the disapperence of the children of bellwood school ben asked. yeah it sound creepy gwen said. you want to know what els is creepy the omnitrix has been glowing pink lately ben said holing his chin. maybe it`s why because you been spilling sodas and and banging rocks on it lately gwen said. what ever oh and do you know i haft to get a babysitter ben asked. no what grandpa isen`t coming over to babysit gwen asked. no he`s off to another galexy you know what if i was with him i would go four arms or diomanhead and both of us could kick alien butt ben said. then he walked away with his lunch and axidently bumped into sarah and erica. ew you little twerp erica yelled. sorry no need to be a jerk about it ben said. then erica`s eyes was yellow and nearly freaked ben out. he was looking at his omnitrix then it was turning pink again. what the heck is wrong with thing ben whispered. erica let`s go don`t mind him sarah said. i-i said i was sorry ben spoked up. uh smooth move tennyson ben mouned. sorry ben looks like you don`t know about teenage girls like and your just a 11 year old kid gwen insulted. uh shut up dweeb ben insulted back. then walked to there table

then at bens house

ben was playing video games and his parents was getting ready to go out on there honey moon. while in the park sarha and erica was walking in the park ready to babysit ben then the vampires showed up and sarhas ex-boyfriend jessie. hello lady`s jessie greet. what the hell do you want jessie sarha asked. oh just asking you to come to my party later on jessie said. we don`t want to go to your crappy party sarha said. oh come on babe theres gonna be games blood sex and stuff you know what i mean right jessie asked. your a creep so get out of here before we pound your faces erica said. oh erica you should have said that then the vampires stared attacking. then a few minutes later ben herd a noise outside more like pounding. um ben i`m gonna go out for a walk ben said. ok but don`t go to far bens mom said. then when ben stared checking it out he hid in the bushes he saw sarha and erica on the ground and the vampires talking to sarha. come on sahra you know you still love me please come to my party jessie asked. then ben relized he`s there vampires. ok it`s hero time time to show show the girls what ben tennyson is made of ben said. he activated the omnitrix and there was a green flash and everybody herd it. what was that the vampire asked. then ben showed himself as xlr8. hello ben greet. who are you halloween isen`t here yet man jessie insulted. who said anything about halloween my name is xlr8 and i`m gonna kick your blood sucking butt ben insulted. bring it jessie said.

so it`s ben/xlr8 vs jessie and the blood suckers will ben win the fight and will erica and sarha go to jessie party find out in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2 ben vs jessie part 2

so ben vs jessie part 2

ok speed racer let`s see what you got jessie said. ok i`m so gonna kick your butt vampire breath ben said. then he raced to jessie and punched him but jessie was still standing. you think that hurt now it`s my turn jessie said. then jessie punched ben and hold him up and strangling him. arica we got to help that thing sarah said. then sarah raced to jessie and punched him. you leave him alone sarah said. and jessie dropped ben,xlr8 and sarah throw jessie in the trees. then the 2 girls quickly ran over to xlr8. are you ok sarah asked. yeah anyway thanks for the save ben said. well you saved us first sarah said. and whats you name erica asked. me don`t you watch the new my name is xlr8 ben intredust to his alien form. wait a minute i seen you on the news a bunch of times sarah said. uh i hate to break up your conversation but here come pretty boy and his friends erica said. well let`s take them ben said. so they had to take on 6 vampire sarah took 2 vampire girls eroca took 2 one vampire boy and one vampire girl and ben took jessie and a vampire girl. come on losers let`s see what else you got ben said. and ben raced and puched both of them and keep punching until there knocked out and erica got a hard wooden plank and stared punching the vampires but the boy vampire punched her and fell down. damn it erica cursed. then sarah looked at erica down and the 2 vampires draging her then sarah ran fast and punched them and still standing. dang what are these vampires made of stone sarah said. then while ben was fighting he beated up the girl vampire and she backed down then jessie was about to say something but he herd a sound all the vampires did then they noticed that it came from xlr8 the omnitrix was timeing out everybody didn`t know what it ment but ben did he`s going to turn back to human if ben turns back to his human form his secrect will be exposed. oh man sorry got to run ben said. he was going back home but jessie stopped him. whats wrong is it your bedtime jessie asked. then ben had 5 more second until he changes back then ben bumped his head on jessie head and ben raced back to his house then he was on his sidewalk and changed back to human and fell with scrapes on his arms from the vampires at xlr8 form. oh man how am i going to explain the scrapes to mom and dad ben said. then the omnitrix stared beeping again and pink again. hey whats up with this thing ben asked. then he saw sarah and erca coming to bens house. oh man don`t tell me those to are my babysitter`s ben said. then ben quickly ran inside. 10 seconds later bens mom wiping the scrapes off of ben. i say young man if this happens one more time i`m not going to let you go outside alone for a mounth bens mom said. then there was a doorbell ring. I WILL GET IT bens dad said. he opened the door and saw sarah and erica. hi you must be the babysitters ben dad asked. then ben took a peek then he was right it is erica and sarah. oh man your kidding me the girls i axidently bumped into back at school lunch time ben complained. Then ben quickly ran back to his room. oh man don't I get punished enough around this freaking house ben said. oh ok Tennyson you faced aliens ghost and monsters I'm shore taking on 2 vampire girls won't be that bad ben said. but if they try and bite me this time I will go fourarms and kick there butt ben said. then there was a knock on the door he acivated the omnitrix set it to diomandhead and got ready and opened the door a little and saw the 2 vampire girls. oh man you 2 ben said. i know unforchitly we are stuck with you erica said. listen i don`t like eather ben said and walked right passed by them and sarah noticed the scrapes on bens arms. what happened to your arms sarah asked. oh i was walking on the streets then i fell and thats how i got these ben said. then the omnitrix was beeping again alarming the two girls. oh is that supposed to be a watch because i never seen anything like it erica said. um it`s ust a alarm watch ben said. then hid behind his back he went into the kictchen and got some soda. oh hey you don`t really need a babysitter right sarah asked. no ben said. ok listen don`t tell your parents and we will be cool alright erica asked. ok ben said. good erica said then left out of the room and ben found a invitation on the floor that fell out of sarah pocket then ben picked it up and got on the phone and call gwen. hey gwen meet me at old man albert stine mansion it`s hero time ben said.

at old man albert stine mansion

ben was in the form of wildmutt and was following erica and sarah. then they got there and ben was in the bushes and changed back to human and ben saw all teenagers at the party. oh man i bet this is how teenagers do it ben said. then a hand touched him and scared ben and that hand was ben. oh it`s you ben said. why did you call me here gwen asked. Ok this is going to sound a little weird but i herd a noise outside i saw sarah and erica outside and they were fighting vampires and there vampires to so i went xlr8 and stared kicking butt but but the omnitrix timed out and i made it back to my house then i found out my babysitters are sarah and erica and then i found this invitation that fell out of sarah`s pocket and going to this vampire party so i thought they would need backup and i think the bad vampires are up to something and i think sarah and erica are trying to stop them so i think they really need our help ben said. wait vampires have you been eating candy and watching dusker while falling asleep again gwen asked. no this is true you got to believe me i saw what i saw ben said. oh ok if were going in we got to blend in like the others i will cast a spell to make us grow fangs in our teeth but it will only last for 5 minutes gwen said. ok let`s do this ben said. so gwen got her spell book out and casted a spell to make them grow fangs to blend in and they went in

thats it of chapter 2 will ben and gwen find sarah and erica and what is jessie and his vampire friends are planning find out in the next chapter the vision.


	3. Chapter 3 the vision

so ben and gwen went inside and some vampires noticed them because there kids. you know what they don`t look like vampires to me they just look like normal teens gwen said. then they went upstairs when they were up there they found a book. hey gwen come check this out they read the word and it said. how to suck souls out of people. this is a very strange book i`m not opening it it looks dangerous and i feel a negative energy inside it gwen said. no duh you wouldn`t ben said. he put his hands on the book and the omnitrix stared beeping and had a vision he saw a grave and saw people in a cloak digging and saw a key charm then the vision was over and ben came back. ben are you ok your eyes was glowing gwen said. how long was i out ben asked. for 5 minutes gwen said. then a membery came back to ben and he remebered there 5 minutes are up the vampire teeth are gone. oh our vampire teeth are gone we got to get out of here ben said. then they rushed down stairs and saw the door when ben twisted the nob it was locked. oh man it`s locked we got to find another way out of here then by the time they were starting to look for another door a vampire stopped them. hey hey hey were you kids going your just in time for dinner the vampire said. something tells me were dinner gwen said. then ben looked at his omnitrix and it was still red. then all the vampires was rounded up to see them get bit there was 20 girls and 19 boys then sarah erica and jessie came out and they were angry at ben for coming. ben what the hell are you doing here we thought we told you to stay at home erica said. ok listen we are only trying to save you 2 from these blood suckers ben said. then jessie stepped in the disccusion. wait you know him jessie asked. yes we are babysitting them sarah said. well looks like you to are going to eat now they know about our little secret jessie said. i guess we have no choice huh sarah said. guess not now can we suck there blood i`m starving erica said. and sarah was nervice she probably didn`t want to do it then the omnitrix turned back to green they alarming all the teenage vampires. what`s that your toy jessie insulted. ben looked at the omnitrix he activated it and selected diomandhead then hold it up infront of everybody and slammed it down and transformed into heatblast instead of diomandhead. then all the vampires stepped back. oh man heatblast well close enough ben said. um hello dufus you could have gone stinkfly or xlr8 gwen yelled. gwen does it look like i care about that right now because i`m ready to kick some vampire butt ben said. then 9 vampires stared coming out to fight ben in heatblast form. then the vampires stared attacking. he punched the first vampire in the stomach then hit him in the face then he kick the the second vampire in the face then the third and fourth vampire was coming at him then ben jumped then made them bumped there heads then then the fith the sixth and sevonth vampire was coming at ben to so then he was shooting fire balls at them then the last 2 vampires was coming at him then heatblast did a trick the 2 vampires came at him then he jumped and in slow motion he hit them in the face with his legs then all the nine vampires was down then heatblast walked up to the three vampire. you still want to bite me now then ben got interrupted by the omnitrix beeping at first it was beeping red now it`s beeping pink and there was a green flash instead of a red one and his next transformation was xlr8. what in the i thought i was suposed to turn back into my self don`t tell me this thing is broken again ben said. you so you were that xlr8 guy who kick my butt jessie said. yes and the one who saved both of you 2 ben said pointing at sarah and erica making them feel a little guilty then gwen stepped in. ben we got to go who knows when the omnitrix could time out gwen said. so ben got gwen put her on his back she hold on tight and ben raced out of the door. what are you doing sarah and erica stop that thing jessie ordered. then both of them raced out to catch them.

then back at bens house

by the time the two children got back ben have turned back to human and there trying to figure out about the omnitrix and the blood sucking vampires. ok that was weird when the omnitrix was beeping was you suposed to turn back to human gwen asked. that`s what i thought ever sence i met sarah and erica the omnitrix has been the color pink and now changing me into another alien when i was supose to turn back to human not that is a bad thing but that is the point do you think there is a conection to the glowing and the vampires ben asked. i don`t know gwen said. and hey what happened to you back there when you touched the book you stopped gwen said. oh yeah i think i saw a vision ben said. what did you see gwen asked. i saw a grave then people in dark cloaks was digging then i saw some kind of charm. what could it mean ben asked. i don`t know gwen said. then they herd a knock and ben opened it when he opened it he saw erica and sarah and ben walked backwards to walk away from them. what are you doing back here ben said. please let us in we can explain everything sarah said. no way how stupid do you think i am ben asked. about 50 precent stupid cents we told you not to go to that party erica said. then sarah bumped erica in the stomhac with her elbow. not helping sarah said. i`m not stupid both of you was gonna suck my blood even though i saved your butt with one of my aliens now i`m going to use them againts you if you try anything tricky ben said. just please let us in sarah pleased. oh ok ben said. so ben let them in.

at the grave yard

jessie and his friends was digging up something from someones grave then when he got to the target he was looking for he found a box when he opened the box he found a magic charm to rise up the vampires make him powerful and put a spell on sarah and erica to make them join him but the only way to do that is to collect 50 souls to make the charm powerful but how then a idea came to him the new dusker movie is coming out and everybody is going to be there and it`s the perfect place to power up the charm

thats it on chapter 3 wait for chapter 4.


End file.
